


We Two

by RyanAckart



Series: Logan the Lone Courier - Part 2 [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier is Lone Wanderer | Lone Wanderer is Courier, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanAckart/pseuds/RyanAckart
Summary: Tomorrow, Knight sets off with the courier and Arcade. As Logan prepares for the trip, he occupies himself with the broken eyebot in desperate need of repairs





	We Two

**Author's Note:**

> After working on this, all I can think about now is Fallout-style Pokemon battles lol
> 
> You can follow me at **fairtomato.twitter.com**

Just one more wire, a last screw tightened, this switch flipped...

“Success,” Knight says under his breath, watching this eyebot float in the air.

Logan picked the broken robot up from Primm but unable to repair it himself, it became easily forgotten amongst everything else. But Liam genuinely loves fixing things. He’s wanted something to do anyways while Logan prepares for their journey around the mojave with Arcade.

Logan’s hurting a lot right now, nearly overwhelmed with the memory of his father’s death. But with Liam’s help, he explained the situation to Arcade. Then he decided to use the remnants. Just this morning he expressed doubts again but ultimately--to keep New Vegas independent--they need all the help they can get. The three of them are supposed to leave tomorrow morning. Liam wants to bring his cute new eyebot.

“Your name’s ED-E, right?” That’s what the little license plate on its side says at least. He’s unsure what other meaning it could have. Some sort of location perhaps? There’s some other writing on it but it’s smudged and illegible.

It beeps once.

“Do you like that name? Do you want to be called that?” Even if he wants to be called something else though, he can’t exactly say what.

He beeps once again.

“Do you want to travel with me and my boyfriend?”

He buzzes around and beeps multiple times. Knight asks a few more questions. ED-E possesses weapons, can carry a certain amount of weight. He’ll be a fun little companion. And a conversation piece when things inevitably grow awkward on this trip. Their first stop will be Westside then the NCR farm south of Vegas.

Will these people agree? The last thing Logan will ever do is beg them for anything. But beyond that, he doesn’t know how Logan will react if they don’t want to join. Will he try to recruit them by force or let this go without any fight?

Liam wishes Logan was around to show ED-E off. He could go to the penthouse to see who’s around. But he’s still getting to know this eclectic band of friends and he’s not sure they’ll be as interested as he wants them to be.

“Let’s go grab some dinner, ED-E.”

He beeps and follows him to the elevator. It’s unlikely any of the other casinos will let him stroll in with a weaponized robot, especially if ED-E happens to malfunction. That thought suddenly concerns him greatly. He’ll bring ED-E to a regular restaurant, where the patrons will at least be armed if something does happen.

People give him cautious looks but Knight ignores them and spends his meal wondering if he can possibly give ED-E a voice. Clearly he understands commands and beeps once for ‘yes’ and twice for ‘no’. It’ll have to be after they gather the remnants, assuming some other pressing matter doesn’t rear its head. But it probably will, they’re living in very busy and dangerous times. After dinner, he walks with ED-E outside. They watch some street performers, buy fruit from a stand. Even though he can’t speak, Knight enjoys the company ED-E provides. Is it offensive to think of him as a pet? Is there a term more appropriate?

Well, he already considers ED-E his companion in this short amount of time.

With the sun setting, New Vegas lights up. It’s an amazing sight but Knight can’t help thinking about how much energy it must drain. How will this city look after the war, during the fight itself? Crime’s already rising against suspected Legionnaires, even against NCR members. But that mostly stays contained to drunken shouting and the occasional fist fight. Nobody’s targeted Liam because his uniforms stay shoved in a drawer, never to be worn again. Logan wants to paint over the symbols on his armor. Knight will let him when they have time.

Of course Liam’s eager for the end but he’s so, so scared. He and Logan finally have the opportunity to really be together, if something happened to ruin that...

His heart clenches and he places a hand on ED-E. His metal body is warn. Logan’s been shot in the head, concussed, beaten with bottles--and emerged from it relatively okay. He survived the same intense radiation poisoning that killed his own dad and didn’t even turn into a ghoul. Liam hates himself and feels guilty for thinking it, but how long until Logan’s luck runs out? It breaks his heart to think about. But he’s also certain that together, they can overcome so much more.

After they win this war, he’s not sure what comes next. They’ve talked about it but until it becomes a reality, they won’t really know. The Legion will be diminished and eventually gone, the NCR will be angry. They want New Vegas, Major Knight knows their mission well. Are they willing to go to war over it? Not right now but in the future? Liam can see it happening. He’s lived a good life in Junktown and he’s seen how other cities try to provide for their citizens. But he also knows the way New California engulfs and consumes whatever new area it wants.

President Tandi was an inspiring and influential leader. The mayor who brought Junktown into the NCR and helped in establishing it--Killian Darkwater--accomplished great things too. But that was all a long time ago. New California isn’t perfect, Knight knows nothing in this world is perfect, but its current flaws are why he decided to leave the army.

“What do you think about all this mess?”

ED-E vibrates in response. They return to the Lucky 38. “Where are you from, I wonder?” Logan says that some other courier brought defunct ED-E to that man in Primm but no one has any clue of his origins. “Are you from New Vegas?” Maybe he’s a small part of the securitron army.

Two beeps.

“Are you from far away?”

One beep.

“Very far away?”

One beep.

He imagines ED-E and Logan traveling across the country together. “Interesting. Logan’s from very far away too. It’s a bit scary here right now but I think New Vegas is going to be a nice place in the future.”

More vibration. Liam wants to attach a neon to him. “Ooh, I can give you a headlamp at least. Let’s go back to the basement.”

That’s where Logan’s workshop is located. Knight’s already made good use of it. If he gets the parts, he could even begin modding everyone’s weapons. But first he’ll start with ED-E.

Only a few days have passed since he left the army but he thinks it is the right decision. It’s just an adjustment getting used to a different lifestyle. Joining the army was a big deal for him. At eighteen years old, he wanted to serve New California. He was proud of his roots, didn’t understand why anyone would fight against joining the Republic. His outlook is different now but he hopes Logan is able to negotiate a deal with the NCR that allows them to peacefully remain in the area. Knight still believes the mojave can benefit from their presence when they’re not waging war.

Liam taps the table. “Up here, buddy.”

How will his family react? His parents, his siblings? His parents will encourage him but his siblings...well, they want what’s best for him too. But they’re more vocal when they disagree with his choices. He can imagine their shock reading his letters. He can imagine them storming New Vegas as soon as possible to meet Logan but he begged them to hold off on the inevitable trip. As much as he wants to see them, it’s too dangerous. Especially if Levi wants to bring his kid. He’s eager to read their reply but it’s still going to take time for a courier to deliver it. He’ll be out searching for Enclave remnants when it arrives.

It’s been over two months since he saw his sister Laura, the one only a year younger than him. He loves all his siblings dearly but they grew up the closest. It’s hard imagining Logan’s situation--just one parent and no siblings or extended family. It sounds lonely. Liam would die if anything ever happened to his mom or dad but if that was his only family, he feels like it’d be a little extra devastating.

Longer has passed since the rest of his family visited. He misses them greatly. The Mojave Outpost was a lonesome station. The homophobia that festered isolated him, made him dislike everyone there. It’s difficult to make friends that way. Things were better at McCarran but he started feeling disconnected towards the end. _They_ weren’t questioning their role in the NCR and the mojave. Just he was.

But he has Logan now. He has a new group of friends upstairs, including the hotel’s hired crew he’s been befriending. And ED-E too.

“Our options are a normal headlight or this cool blue one.”

ED-E waits patiently on the table.

“The regular one is more practical. You...don’t feel pain, do you? Because I need to anchor the light.” He feels stupid. Of course an eyebot is incapable of feeling pain but it seems rude to just screw something on him without warning.

ED-E beeps twice.

“Can I attach the light to you?”

Once.

“I’m very curious about your origins, ED-E.” Can Logan attach him to his pip-boy and see if he contains any files?

He buzzes and it’s loud against the wooden surface.

“Or maybe some mysteries are better left unsolved. Ah, well. Let’s get you lit so you can match the rest of Vegas.”

Liam turns to grab his tools and jumps when music suddenly starts playing. He spins back to ED-E. “Oh, you can play the radio! Neat. I like this song.” He hums along.

Wouldn’t it be nice if this war was already over? Wouldn’t it be nice to explore this new facet of his relationship without the impending loom of violence? But he promised he and Logan would face this together and he meant it.

He finishes the light and is satisfied. “You’re looking good. I need to go upstairs now. We have an early day tomorrow and I need to shower and pack. Come on, you can wait in my room so we can show you to Logan.” ED-E floats beside him happily--at least Liam is choosing to interpret the bouncy way he moves as happy.

Liam’s primary concern right now is Logan’s grief. But he’s ready to crush the Legion. Knight hates war, but he’s ready for battle.


End file.
